


Fixing cars and sneaking kisses

by creative_soul



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper & Kevin Keller Friendship, F/M, FWB, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Kevin Keller knows best, archie andrews - Freeform, barchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_soul/pseuds/creative_soul
Summary: If someone was going to walk in on them...of course it was going to be Kevin Keller.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Fixing cars and sneaking kisses

It's Thursday lunchtime and she's prepping for her afternoon class by making a few adjustments underneath the car when she hears him walking in...she doesn't need to hear his voice to know its Archie. 

She's tightening a bolt underneath the car when she's suddenly being pulled on the board out from underneath. Archie's crouched down grinning at her.

"Nice ride" 

"Well I know a good ride when I see one" they're both laughing at her attempt to make engineering flirty. She sits up and he's raising an eyebrow at her. The top half of her overalls are undone and tied round her waist and she's got smudges of black oil on her white tank top...and a little on her forehead too. She's follows his eyes down and knows exactly where this is going. 

"Think you can spare a few minutes to help me out with something Cooper?" he gives her a wink and she smirks in response.

"Depends what you need help with"

They're both staring at each other and then he's standing up holding his hand out to help her up too. As soon as she's on her feet his lips are crashing to hers and he's hoisting her up over the car bonnet. 

Betty can just about muster out "careful with her...she's an original 1950s" in between kisses. 

"Betty...while I appreciate your enthusiasm for old cars....I really couldn't care less when you're right here" he hungrily kisses her as his hands roam down her back and to her waist and god, this boy will be the death of her, she think she's... 

“What in the.. oh my god” it’s probably the most classic Kevin response to anything. Shit. 

Both her and Archie are jolting apart…but he’s still got her pinned up against the car…they’re both staring at Kevin in the doorway unsure how to react.

"Did you not lock the door?" She scowls over at Archie who's looking a little embarrassed. 

“What…sorry when? Wait no oh my god” she doesn’t think she’s seen Kevin this lost for words in the whole time she’s known him which is practically forever. He’s got a couple of coffee’s in his hand that look like they’re about to drop any second. 

“Kev…” Betty’s feet are back on the ground and she’s staring straight at him, not quite sure the best way to go about this…no one was supposed to find out about this… “Just...hear me out first, please” she’s giving him a pleading look.

“I came to bring you lunch…but clearly you don’t need it” he laughs a little at the situation, of course Kev would be the one to find them.

“How did this happen??” He points between them looking rather amused. 

“in the shower” Archie says sheepishly scratching the back of his head. To which Betty gives him a little tap on his shoulder.

“he means the situation not specifics Arch” honestly, this boy can be really testing sometimes.

“the shower? Holly hell, what have you guys been doing? I mean clearly each other but…” he stops talking and Betty thinks he’s going to explode…She wonders why he’s so invested in her love life but remembers that this is her best friend who she’s been talking to about Archie for the majority of her life.

“Kevin…”

“I feel like I’m having a full circle moment…you two? You and Archie? You’ve all been back like a week? You sly sly devils” he's shaking his head slowly, clearly enjoying himself too much. 

“Don’t tell anyone, please? We’re just having some fun, it’s nothing serious…right arch?” why is she talking so fast? what's wrong with her? it's not like they're doing something they shouldn't be. 

He looks at her a little taken back and gives her a small nod followed by a faint “sure” and Kevin’s raising his brows at both of them.

“look I actually have a meeting with Toni about something, I should probably get going but uh” why's he being so weird? she's not sure what he's thinking for once.

“I’ll text you later” she gives him a smile and he hovers for a second almost leaning in to give her a kiss goodbye until he remembers Kevin’s stood in the doorway. “Bye” 

“Bye Arch” and with that he’s grabbing his jacket and walking out the door. Kevin watches as he leaves before looking back at Betty with a smirk.

“yeh, I think I know exactly how this is going to end”

“we…”

“can’t keep your hands off each other?” Kevin chuckles.

“We’re just friends, we’re both single adults Kevin” she knows she's lying because she doesn't believe her own words either. 

“Betty…I couldn’t think of a worse…” he sighs “you two gravitate towards each other, you always have and it’s only a matter of time before one of you realises… although it looks as though it’s too late for Archie”

“what do you mean”

“he’s clearly already head over heels for you Betty” he's rolling his eyes at her. 

“well, you’re wrong” he is. he doesn't know the whole situation, she knows they both agreed it's just friends having fun and nothing more. 

“c’mon Betty, you have both always been terrible at admitting your feelings” She knows Kevin is right but she's also not going to be the one to put her heart out on the line this time...not after what happened on her porch after the school dance all those years ago. 

“just, for the love of God…and my sanity… get the timing right this time, ok?” he gives her a wink and leaves the coffee on the side for her before making a swift exit. 

She might have really fucked herself over with this whole friends with benefits situation...she knew deep down that it was always going to be a dangerous game going down this road with Archie...but she knows for sure that she's not going to be the one to make a fool of herself this time...it's going to have to come from Archie if they're ever going to be able to put the past behind them for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this small little one shot - I think it would be such an awesome full circle moment for Kevin to be the one to find out about Betty and Archie, its got so much fun potential!


End file.
